The worst wish
by Gemeni9000
Summary: Marron's parent's have been killed. But now that everyone has been granted immortality with a new set of dragonballs, she may never see her parents ever again. Meanwhile, Trunks has been captured, and Goten has set out to rescue him. Rating may go up in f
1. Garlic's return

Disclaimer:-I don't own dragonball Z or GT or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.  
  
Author's note:- This story is to do with immortality, with its cons. Dragonball Z seems to take death (and life) for granted. Although such a subject is debatable. Set after GT  
  
"Moooooooom!" Marron called out to the forest floor below. No answer.  
  
"Dad!" Marron whined. "What's taking Mom so long? This was supposed to just be a shopping trip."  
  
Krillen creased his brow as he looked out of the capsule jet hovering above said forest, keeping an eye out for Eighteen. "Something's going on." He pondered. "That power level I sensed was so familiar and strong too... It's right there at the back of my mind..."  
  
"It's just probably one of your old friends, right?" Marron asked nervously, and sweat dropped as she saw the back of Krillen's head shake no. The two waited tensely for Eighteen to come back or at least reply. Krillen's brow creased even further.   
  
"Why's Mom taking so long? She said she'd be right back!" Marron whined again.  
  
"Dammit! Something's wrong!" Krillen frowned. "Listen Marron, I'm going to check what's going on. If I'm not back in five minutes, go straight home and call the Briefs and tell them what happened. Okay, honey?"  
  
"But Daaaaaad!" Marron whined.   
  
"No Buts. Just hold on." With that said, Krillen hopped out of the capsule jet and flew to the same area Marron saw her mother go, no doubt where Krillen sensed this 'large power level'. Marron sighed and hopped into the driver's seat then leaned her head on the steering wheel. "Great. Of all the things..."  
  
And so Marron waited. One minute... Two minutes...  
  
Three minutes...  
  
Four Minutes...  
  
"This sucks." Marron muttered. "How come..."  
  
She stopped her muttering as a gleam caught her eye on the ground, somewhere where her parents SHOULD be. But as Marron stared, the gleam got brighter and brighter. A bad feeling crept into Marron's mind, and she just moved the jet away before the ki blast could hit her. However, the jet took the brunt of the impact, and sent the blonde girl crashing down, screaming...  
  
Eighteen, however, had found the source of the large energy level, and kept hidden with her own energy level low and undetectable. She couldn't see too much, mostly a group of people surrounding a smaller person. Watching intently, she was disturbed when a voice trailed down from above, attracting the group she was watching.  
  
"Moooooooooooom!" Marron called from above.  
  
Eighteen frowned as two of the group was instructed to look for the source of the calls, and kill whoever was found. She had to do something. And so, she flew towards the two just lifting off into the air, raising her energy level to get their attention.   
  
Ready for combat.  
  
Marron continued screaming after the jet hit the ground, burying its nose into the soft earth. Marron did not stop screaming until she felt no movements whatsoever. Fortunately, the jet wasn't too high up when it was hit, so Marron wasn't too badly hurt. The windscreen was broken, however, with shards of glass giving her cuts all over. But Marron was mostly okay...  
  
She shivered at the experience; hands glued to the steering wheel, as she slowly unglued herself from the jet and moved away, despite her fear. Okay, a crash like that might injure one at least, and kill a normal person at worst. But the ki blast sent her way would simply kill. Marron figured it surely had something to do with that power level that her parents were so concerned over. She wasn't a martial art's expert like her Dad, but she knew enough about their history.  
  
Also, Marron couldn't go home like her Father told her too without the jet, with it's nose buried and Marron without a clue on how to get it out. And she didn't really know what direction civilisation or the possible attacker lay, what with the jet spinning as it crashed.  
  
Marron sighed again. "Why me?" The most reasonable solution was to move away from the crash site. She really didn't want to trek through the forest with cuts and bruises all over, but if she stayed put, whoever attacked her might come looking to finish her off. Dusting herself off, she reluctantly moved away in a random direction from the jet.  
  
Eighteen delivered a good punch to the jaw of one of the two men. He didn't get knocked out from that, but he was sent skidding into the ground from the kick Eighteen sent into his gut. The other man, his attention attracted, headed for her. She started by elbowing him as he approached from behind, yet this man had the good sense to block. Eighteen tried to follow through by hooking his feet as she turned. The man anticipated this attack too, and dodged. In return, Eighteen got an elbow in the shoulder, which sent her back a bit. Annoyed at this man, she sent a ki blast at him. He dodged the first, but the second blast she sent hit him in the side.   
  
"Curse you." He spat as he clutched at the injury.  
  
But now more of the group of men had seen her. Another one, blue with spiky white hair, approached from behind. This time, Eighteen moved quicker than the eye could see, reappearing behind the man, and sent him down with a good punch. The blue man righted himself and bounced back up, flying past Eighteen as she dodged his attack. He prepared to send a ki blast back down to her, only to have Krillen head butt him as flew to the rescue, the loose ki blast spinning off wildly to hit something else.  
  
"Man, I'm getting way too old for this!" Krillen grimaced. "Eighteen, are you okay?"  
  
"I happen..." Eighteen paused to hold up a fist, punching the previously injured man in the face as he approached from behind again. "...To have it covered."  
  
Krillen raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, so I see."  
  
"You!" A high pitched voice shrieked from below. "I know you!"  
  
Krillen looked down in amazement. "Garlic!"   
  
Marron continued shoving her way through the foliage, with no clue as to what direction she was going. She stopped however as she heard shouting. Heading towards the source, she came to a clearing, containing several injured people lying on the ground, some of them already getting up. One of the knocked out people not getting up was her mother, possibly dead. And pinned down next to her by a monstrous green muscled creature was Krillen.  
  
"DAD! MOM!" Marron yelled in shock.  
  
"Marron.... No..... Run!" Krillen weakly called.  
  
Subconsciously, she did what he said by backing away. She turned around only to meet a tall, thin blue man blocking her exit. Yelping, she started to run around him only to be grabbed by the wrist as the man laughed. Marron struggled, but the man was too strong. "Nooooo! Let me go!" She pleaded. The man just laughed again.  
  
"Leave her alone!" Krillen shouted.   
  
"Oh, I don't think so." The green monster grinned. With that said, he squashed poor Krillen. As Marron watched, she saw her father die right in front of her.  
  
"NNNNNNOOOOOO!!" She screamed.   
  
The man holding her laughed again. "Hey boss, should we kill this girl too?"  
  
"No. She can't do anything. Besides, I think I've just done worse than kill her." The green monster laughed as he began to shrink. He continued shrinking until he was a but a midget.   
  
"Who are you?" Marron gasped shakily, barely holding back tears. "Why did you...you.."  
  
The green midget laughed. "My name is Garlic junior. And I don't like being interrupted. Besides, it's high time for some payback, after Krillen and all of his friends caused me so much trouble."  
  
"His 'friends' will come for you, you know." Marron snapped angrily. "You won't get away with this."  
  
"Perhaps, but then again, I am immortal." Garlic pondered. He laughed at Marron's shocked expression. "What? Didn't Krillen ever tell you about little old me? About how I finally got my wish from the dragonballs to become immortal and avenge my father? About how I was defeated and sent to be trapped into the dead zone, and when I got out, got sent back there again?"  
  
Marron only stared in reply, most likely from the shocking events that she just saw. Garlic continued talking anyway.  
  
"Well, now you know. I bet Goku and Piccolo and the others thought it fitting that instead of me dying and being sent to the Home for Infinite Losers, I spent an eternity in the Dead zone instead! Well, now I can finally have my revenge." With that said, the midget turned, and for the first time Marron saw a pile of seven dragonballs.  
  
She saw them when she was younger; small, orange transparent globes with red stars in them varying in number from one to seven. But as far as she knew, the dragonballs caused some trouble not too long ago, and disappeared, along with Goku. Then again, these did not look like the original dragonballs. They were a translucent black, for one thing. They were the same size as the first, but the stars inside these black ones were actual points of light. Each ball had a different colour for their star or stars.  
  
"But how? The original dragonballs..." Marron began  
  
"...Have vanished." Garlic finished. "Yes, I've noticed. However, my Father had, some time ago attempted to become this planet's guardian. And in his ambition, he learnt how to create his own set of dragonballs indirectly from Kami, complete with a wish-granting dragon. He passed this information down to me. I didn't quite get the knack of it at the time, but since I've had a long time to perfect my techniques... well.  
  
"And now, it's about time I see how well my efforts have proved."  
  
Garlic turned back to the black dragonballs.   
  
"Arise BANIRA, eternal dragon!" Garlic shouted, his arms in the air. Marron assumed Banira was the name of the dragon.  
  
But then the sky went dark and cloudy; as per usual when a dragon was called forth to grant wishes. The black dragon balls began to throb with a humming sound, pulsating from black to the light of their respective colours, until the throbbing slowed. At this point, a stream of bright white light shot from the dragonballs. And as Marron watched, the white light rose higher and higher forming the eternal dragon that Garlic had created...  
  
Meanwhile, at Capsule corp. Vegeta was training in his gravity room as he still did now and then, although not as often as before. Today, however, Trunks had accompanied him. It was one way for a father and son to get together. But as Trunks practiced by punching the air, he stopped, sensing something. Vegeta stopped his own activities, also sensing the same problem.   
  
"What the..?" Vegeta wondered aloud.  
  
"The eternal dragon?" Trunks pondered, turning his head towards the dragon's location. "But how?"  
  
So, what do you think? Want more? Review! Want me to go away? Review! Remember, if you don't speak up, you never get what you want! ;) 


	2. Garlic's dragon

Disclaimer:-I don't own dragonball Z or GT or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation  
  
Garlic's dragon, like his dragonballs, was different from the original. This dragon almost looked like Shenlong, with its snout and its length coiled all over the sky. But this dragon only had its first two claws, rather than has all four legs like Shenlong. Behind the legs was a pair of immense, bat-like wings. Its horns were also different. Instead of the branch like horns Shenlong had, it had a long thin pair of antenna almost like the whisker's, swept back like an insect. . The dragon's scales were bright silver. However, the dragon's underside, its antenna, claws, and the extra large ridge along the dragon's back were a pearly, creamy white colour. The wings were clear gossamer, like an insect's, save for the fact that they were shaped like a bat's. The eyes were pitch black.  
  
Garlic shielded his eyes from the glare of the dragon for a moment; himself surprised at the result. Marron and her captor could only look up in awe.   
  
"Ugh. Ugly." Garlic snorted. "But it'll do, so long as it can..."  
  
Before he could finish, the dragon spoke in its typical, deep booming voice.  
  
"Greetings, mortals! Speak your wish, but reflect upon your desires, as you are granted but one wish!"  
  
"Only one?" Marron softly mused to herself. She wasn't quite sure what Garlic was planning to wish for, but it probably was not good. She had to do something, fast.  
  
"Eternal dragon, I wish for my par...." Marron couldn't say anymore, as a hand was held over her mouth. She promptly replied by biting the hand's fingers.  
  
"Ouch!" Her captor yelped. Garlic turned towards her.  
  
"Don't you even try it, girl!" He warned.  
  
"Or what? What are you going to wish for?" Marron taunted.  
  
"For your information, although it's none of your business, I'm planning to become the strongest fighter in the universe, that way no one can defeat me and send me to any other dimension, and I can get what I want!"  
  
"Yeah right." Marron said, daringly, though inside she was ready to just about faint of fright. But she couldn't she had to stop, stall, or do whatever it took to prevent him from making his wish.   
  
"It doesn't matter HOW strong you become. Someone else will become stronger to get rid of you."  
  
"Hah! I'm immortal, remember? No one can kill me..."  
  
"...It doesn't matter. Someone will find a way to keep you away from this world." Marron said confidently.  
  
Garlic growled, in his midget like way. Then he turned his back to her, facing away.  
  
"Perhaps you're right." Garlic said finally, reluctantly.  
  
"Boss?" One of his minions questioned. Marron looked at him in surprise. Was it possible that she had reached him?  
  
"Quiet." Garlic hissed. "What the girl says may be true. All the time I've sought Earth, only to have it taken away at every turn, always being pushed away from it." Garlic seemed to think for a moment. "Then again..." He paused again, only to whip around, grinning wildly again.  
  
"...If I cannot stay on Earth, I'll arrange for you to! In the worst possible way!"  
  
"What?" Marron blinked, not understanding.  
  
Garlic again faced the dragon, which during the whole conversation had been waiting patiently.  
  
"Eternal dragon, grant me the one wish that all of the people of Earth shall become immortal!"  
  
"As you wish." The dragon said, it's eyes growing even darker than before. Garlic laughed sadistically at his plan, while light seemed to envelop Marron.  
  
"Something's happening." Trunks observed, flying towards the dragon's location.  
  
"Less talking more flying." Vegeta urged gruffly, accelerating in front of Trunks. Trunks pushed himself to catch up, only to see that Vegeta had stopped up ahead, and was yelling at the top of his lungs. Likewise, Trunks also paused, giving a questioning look at his father. But he didn't get to ask why he had stopped, as both he and Vegeta became surrounded in white light, until Trunks too, began to yell.  
  
"AAAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHH!!"  
  
And so it was the same all around the world.......  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The dragon said at last, as the darkness from its eyes began to die down. "Fare thee well."  
  
With that said, the dragon disappeared, and the dragon balls rose up into the sky, then split up. Strangely, three dragon balls moved away in a triangle upwards, while another three moved in the opposite directions to these, downwards, barely skimming the ground before they moved back up into the air. One dragonball remained, and floated down to the ground, while the six other dragonballs moved away as multi-coloured comets. The green one, once on the ground, stopped glowing, and became a perfectly round stone.  
  
"Hey boss..." The browny, horned man who had spoken up before asked. "What happens if someone else went looking for those dragonballs to make a wish?"  
  
Garlic laughed again. "It wouldn't work. As you saw, I made sure that the dragonballs moved so that they would be as far away from each other as possible. And they aren't scattered on Earth this time. This time, these dragonballs have been moved all over the cosmos. It would be practically impossible to find them all.  
  
"And to top it all off, each dragonball will remain stone except for a certain day of the week for each of them, unless another dragonball is nearby, then they would stay as dragonballs."  
  
"Geez. They'd be pretty hard to find. What if you want to find them?"  
  
Marron listened intently as Garlic smirked as his henchman. "Huh. I won't be needing them anymore."  
  
"Are you sure you made the right wish boss, I mean, with everyone being immortal and all..."  
  
Garlic snorted. "I know exactly what I'm doing. There's no other way to get everyone to suffer any more than they will now. And since I feel so satisfied, I think I'll lie back and watch the results, while guarding this one...." Garlic picked up the stone dragonball, admiring it. That is, until it was snatched from his hands so quickly he could barely see it going.  
  
"Eh?" Garlic stared at his empty palm, incredulously.  
  
"I think I'll keep a hold of this." Garlic looked up, to see someone standing up in the air, looking down, and tossing the stone in his palm.  
  
"GOHAN? No.... not you again!" Garlic yelled, still incredulous.  
  
"Times have changed Garlic. But I see you haven't." Gohan announced. "At least I've grown." He said with a smirk.  
  
"Yes. So I see." Garlic smirked. "But even I've gotten stronger. You can't defeat me this time, Gohan!"  
  
"Maybe not, but I will, whoever you are!" Vegeta had chosen that moment to turn up with Trunks.  
  
Garlic stared at the two. "And who pray tell are you?"  
  
"The name's Vegeta. Prince of the Saiyjins. Strongest in the universe. And this is Trunks..."  
  
"I've never heard of either of you in my life." Garlic said more to himself than to anyone else. "And I see you're strong, but are you strong enough?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta said flatly.  
  
"Oh?" Garlic began to grow in size, and in strength. His skin became greener, and muscles poured out from his body, while his face grew more fearsome.  
  
He kept on growing and growing, until he became the green monster Marron had seen Garlic as beforehand. Vegeta, though, simply stared at Garlic calmly.  
  
"Now!" Garlic yelled. "Do you really think you can beat me?"  
  
Vegeta continued to stare calmly. When Garlic approached Vegeta, all he did was pull back his hand and punch the creature in the face...  
  
...And sent him flying 10 metres, through two trees.  
  
Garlic landed hard, then got back up, hand on the ground, preparing to jump at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta felt that this guy just wasn't getting the message. As Garlic flew at him, he wasted no time powering up to a super saiyjin, then super saiyjin 2.  
  
This time, Vegeta gave the green monster a good head butt, which sent Garlic back down to the ground. He righted himself in the air before he hit the dirt, but he had a definite concussion. Not that that was too much of a worry for one who was immortal. Garlic tried one more time, trying to attack Vegeta at a faster pace. This time he got a hit in, winding Vegeta as he was hit in the stomach. It insulted more than hurt Vegeta, who elbowed Garlic in the head in reply. Garlic was able to block the elbow, but he didn't block the kick Vegeta gave him, kicking Garlic into the air only to land further off in the forest.  
  
"Is that the best that you can do?" Vegeta yelled at Garlic's shrinking form as it moved away. Then again, he felt he had to give the guy some credit, as he was strong enough to last against Vegeta with only so much damage. The Saiyjin set off after Garlic, leaving Trunks behind.  
  
Garlic ended up landing on several knocked over trees. Growling, he slowly picked himself up. "Damn it... Those two men... they're so strong... even for me... I've never imagined..."  
  
"Dream harder." Vegeta offered, flying over the clearing Garlic had landed in.  
  
At this point Garlic heard footsteps, indicating someone was approaching him. He was already surprised enough today, but even then, he was shocked to see the familiar form of someone he thought he recognised.  
  
"Goku? You too?"  
  
The Goku look-alike smiled and shook his head. "No. I'm not Son Goku."  
  
Garlic relaxed somewhat in relief. Yet it was too soon.  
  
"Actually, I'm Goku's son, Son Goten." Goten gave the typical Son grin.  
  
Garlic's jaw dropped. "Son of Goku? As in Gohan's brother?" Garlic gasped.  
  
Vegeta dropped down from the sky and landed in front of Garlic.  
  
"So, had enough?" He taunted. Garlic stared at Vegeta. Yes, he was stronger than before, enough to defeat Eighteen and Krillen, but he couldn't win against Vegeta, and he couldn't win if Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan and his brother ganged up at him at once. And though he was immortal, so now was everyone else. Killing someone was now impossible, but what else could one do? Garlic thought a moment, then finally came up with an answer. Looking between Goten and Vegeta, he found an exit, and headed straight back to the clearing.  
  
"Hmph. I'll take that as a yes." Vegeta smirked, letting Garlic go.  
  
But Goten watched the retreating form of Garlic suspiciously. "No. He's up to something." Goten rushed off to follow Garlic. Vegeta snorted, and followed Goten.  
  
Back in the clearing, Trunks was sending ki blasts at Marron's captor. He had to be careful lest he hit Marron, but her captor wouldn't let her go.  
  
"Trunks! Don't worry about hurting..." Marron tried to yell. But again the man holding her covered her mouth. "Quiet." He snapped.  
  
Gohan had already finished off any other troops of Garlic's that had the strength to fight. About to help Trunks, Garlic suddenly burst into the scene.  
  
"Quick! Take the girl and get out of here!"  
  
Marron's captor gave Garlic a quizzical look, hesitating before obeying him. He jumped up into the air, holding Marron in front, in the way in anyone was to take punt shots at him. Garlic followed him above the canopy, as the Saiyjins followed.  
  
Garlic smirked. "You might be able to defeat me, but since I have a hostage, I think it's best that you let me go."  
  
"Guess again." Vegeta had caught up. He prepared a large ki blast for Garlic. Vegeta, after all, wasn't the type to fuss over hostage situations.  
  
"NO!" Trunks snapped, realising what Vegeta was doing. He knocked the prince aside, interrupting Vegeta's concentration.  
  
"Brat! Why did you...?"   
  
"Garlic, leave Marron alone. She can't hurt you. Leave her out of this!" Trunks yelled, interrupting Vegeta.  
  
"I don't think so." Garlic took Marron from the grasp of his henchman, despite Marron trying to squirm out of his grasp. "I'd prefer a bit of insurance so that I can make a clean getaway."  
  
Trunks gritted his teeth in frustration. After a moment, he reluctantly decided to offer himself for Marron's sake.  
  
"Garlic! If you need a hostage so much, take me, and let Marron go! I'll go willingly!"  
  
"Trunks! No!" Goten yelled. Vegeta's eyes widened in realisation.  
  
"Please." Trunks practically begged, waiting for Garlic's response as the green monster turned to the demi-Saiyjin, smirking.  
  
A/N: Okay. Trunks's making a sacrifice. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm having a Marron/ Trunks pairing, but it might. But what would Garlic do with Trunks? And what's going to happen now that everyone's immortal? What about the new dragonballs? All this and more in the next chapter(s). Review if you like! ^_^ 


	3. Escape from the Dead zone

Disclaimer:-I don't own dragonball Z or GT or any of it's characters. They belong to Akira Toriyama and Funimation.  
  
Garlic smirked as he flew away from the clearing. Still in his larger form, one of his last standing troops, Basil, carried the unconscious Trunks over his shoulder. Of course, they knocked him out to ensure that he WOULD go willingly. And he was likely to remain out until Garlic decided to do otherwise. Of course, Garlic had no intention of releasing him once he had escaped. He didn't plan to do so with the girl, either. Then again, it appeared that Trunks had guessed that. But this strong boy was an even better bargain. And he had plans for Trunks. He smirked more as he flew further away.  
  
Marron sadly watched the shrinking form of Garlic, his henchman, and Trunks as they disappeared, Garlic making his getaway. She slowly got up and walked over to the still forms of her parents. She didn't dare glance at her dead father. Didn't want to be reminded of the fact that he was gone. Marron knelt by her mother. Her father was dead, but her mother might still be alive. She had to be. Marron needed her to be alive. She checked Eighteen's pulse, but there was none.  
  
"No." Marron softly mouthed. Vegeta, Goten and Gohan turned to look at her.  
  
She tried a heart massage, trying futilely to pump life back into her mother's still form.   
  
/She has to be alive./ Marron thought to herself, over and over again. /She has to.../  
  
Goten knelt by Marron, a sad look of understanding in his face. "Marron..." He reached out for her hand. Marron shoved his hand away, tears threatening to spill out.  
  
"NO!" She snapped. "She's Alive! I can't give up!"  
  
"Marron." Goten tried again, this time succeeding in holding her hand. "Let her go."  
  
Marron stopped trying to revive Eighteen, and just slumped over the rough ground, the full impact of her parent's death finally reaching her. She broke down, crying. "Damn it!"  
  
Goten hung his head, and let go of her hand. Marron needed to be left to cry. He stood up, giving a moments silence in his own respect for Krillen's and Eighteen's death. Gohan and Vegeta seemed to be doing the same.  
  
After the pause, Vegeta looked up into the sky, where he last saw Trunks and Garlic disappear. Breaking the silence, Vegeta jerked his head towards the spot he was looking in. "We should go rescue Trunks."  
  
"But wouldn't Garlic let him go once he figured he could get away?" Goten wondered.  
  
Vegeta snorted at this. "Of course not. He's a VILLAIN." He gave a sneer as he spoke the last word. "He'll probably kill him once he has the chance. Which is why we must get Trunks back as soon as possible."  
  
"No." the men were surprised to hear the sad voice of Marron speaking up.  
  
"No? And just why not!?" Vegeta snapped, turning to her still slumped form.  
  
"I mean, no, he won't kill him...." She swallowed her tears before continuing. "...Garlic wished that all the people on Earth would be immortal, like him. That includes Trunks. So he can't kill him."  
  
The other's eyes widened in shock at this. "So that glow...." Gohan thought aloud.  
  
"....Was you being granted immortality. Yes." Marron nodded.  
  
"Heh." Vegeta smirked arrogantly. "What a strange wish. Anyway, I had plans to become immortal myself, once."  
  
Gohan shook his head doubtfully. "I'm not so sure it would be that great."  
  
"Who cares? Killing isn't the only thing Garlic might do to him." Vegeta noted. "We still have to get him back!"  
  
"B.... But then... why did Trunks do that?" Marron hesitantly asked.  
  
"Oh, DAMMIT!" Vegeta yelled, turning back towards Marron. "He did it because of you!"  
  
Vegeta didn't mean at all for it to sound like an accusation, but judging by its tone, Marron took it as one. She turned her head away, guilty. "I..."  
  
She turned in time to see Goten look into the air and take off. The others didn't seem to notice.   
  
"Garlic's probably keeping Trunks hostage for bargaining." Gohan offered.  
  
"Bargaining? For what?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"This, I suppose." Gohan held out the solid grey ball of stone that would become a dragonball. Vegeta took it, eyeing it.   
  
/It's only one dragonball./ Vegeta thought to himself. /He can't do much with just one unless he finds.../  
  
He was interrupted by his thought by Marron. "Goten." She muttered, mostly to herself, standing up and looking into the sky.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta and Gohan asked at the same time, looking up as well. Vegeta put two and two together, and figured he would go after Trunks, without waiting for anyone else.  
  
"Stupid brat!" Vegeta snarled, and took off himself. Gohan watched him go, but did not follow at first.  
  
"What's wrong?" Marron asked Gohan, while Gohan's forehead creased in thought.   
  
"That energy I sense, I remember it." Gohan thought aloud. "Wait! It's the dead zone!" Gohan took off himself, leaving Marron behind, with her dead parents.  
  
Goten pushed on, as fast as he could go, determined to catch up with the relatively slower Garlic. Fortunately, his efforts paid off, as he saw the figures of the muscular man that was Garlic, with his blue skinned henchman, carrying an unconscious Trunks over his shoulder. He kept on speeding, but headed back towards the ground, fearful that they might detect his energy signature. He decided that it was best not to let himself be detected just yet. He took to running instead, keeping his own energy low. Subtlety has it's advantage, and perhaps Goten could use them.  
  
Garlic was still a bit ahead, and he turned to see if anyone had followed him when he sensed something. But seeing nothing, he kept on flying ahead. He stopped when he figured that he had moved away enough from his enemies, giving Goten a chance to catch up.  
  
"Here will do." Garlic announced. He nodded at Basil, who held Trunks tighter.   
  
Garlic stood at a ready stance, and tensed his muscles, concentrating on using the power he had. Yelling, he struggled a moment to open up the dead zone.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" He continued yelling, until the jagged window into the dead zone was open widely enough. Wind started to speed towards the hole in the sky. The sky itself began to change colour. Basil didn't resist the current of wind, and hurried inside the zone with Trunks. Garlic visibly relaxed his muscles, and moved inside himself. Goten cursed as he looked up, seeing the window in the sky shrink. He took this moment to shoot up into the sky, again as fast as he could, and zip into the shrinking hole. In the distance, Vegeta watched as Goten flew away, Gohan not far behind. The entrance to the dead zone was only about the size of a bean by the time the two caught up, and continued to shrink.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan yelled. He reached for the hole just as it disappeared.  
  
"Dammit!" Vegeta hissed, looking around as the sky returned to it's normal colour. "They're both gone. Now what?"  
  
"What's up, boss?" Basil asked from behind Trunks, still over his shoulder, as Garlic looked back to where the dead zone's entrance to Earth closed up.  
  
"Nothing." Garlic said after a pause. "I just thought I sensed someone following us."  
  
"I don't sense anyone." Basil noted.  
  
"Me neither." Garlic said. "Must have been someone left out." He laughed.  
  
He didn't notice Goten, hiding his energy signature as he hid behind a floating boulder. Fortunately, the dead zone didn't have much gravity when you were inside it. Still, Goten had to cling to the rock rather than fly. He watched as Garlic and Basil moved away.  
  
Marron reluctantly moved through the forest, heedless of the branches and brambles that snatched at her clothes and scratched at her already bruised skin. Roots tripped her over, but Marron hardly noticed, and trudged on, in a daze, towards her crashed vehicle. She had lain, crying over her parents still forms, until she ran out of tears. Eventually she realised she had to move their bodies and give them a proper burial. She didn't want to bury them in the forest, especially near Garlic's goons, some of who were dead. The rest were unconscious, and by the time they woke up, Marron would be gone.  
  
She stumbled on until she found the wrecked jet, it's nose still buried in the sand. Birds already perched on it flew away as Marron approached. Examining the craft, she discovered it was still somewhat useable, but its nose was buried in the ground still. Sighing, she walked around, looking for a branch, a piece of metal, anything she could use as a lever to move the jet out of the earth. Tired, she found a stick, found that it was already broken, and thus useless, when the puff of wood from the snapping branch reminded Marron that the jet was a capsule car.  
  
"Stupid." She berated to herself, muttering.   
  
Walking back to the jet, reaching into the controls, turning the wreck back into a capsule, which she could easily move out of the ground, and put it in her pocket, walking back the distance to where her parent still laid. After a moment of walking again, back in the clearing, Marron tossed the capsule into the air, turning it back into a car, which appeared with a 'poof'. She exhaled with relief when it appeared again, damaged, yet still useable. She very gently lifted up her parents and placed them carefully in the back seat of the car, not wanting them to be damaged further. Looking at their lifeless forms made Marron's tears threaten to leak all over again, which she tried futilely to suppress. Squeezing her eyes shut a moment, she turned back to the car, and checked everything over, Marron slowly lifted off into the air again. Towards Kame house, where she would wait until someone could take her poor parents bodies to the morgue, awaiting a proper burial...  
  
... Where she would see them for the last time...  
  
It was at that moment Marron remembered Garlic's wish that everyone on Earth would become immortal, including herself.   
  
Her parents were dead, but she was to live, without them...  
  
...Forever...  
  
Goten leaped from one floating boulder to the next, a good distance away from Garlic, out of his sight, but still close enough to keep tabs on him. Eventually he found Garlic moving towards a floating castle. It wasn't quite what he expected in the dead zone, but wherever Garlic was taking Trunks, that was the place he had to go. He waited till they were inside, then he quickly moved to the outer walls of the castle, concentrating on sensing Garlic's, and Trunks' ki.  
  
"Hey, how come we're in the dead zone again, boss?" Basil whined. "I thought we could at least stay out of it."  
  
"Don't worry. I'm only here to escape Gohan and the others, in a place that they can't get me. If I stayed on Earth, they would have found me eventually. Here I'm safe. This is also a good place to keep a hostage. Besides, now that I have the power to get out of the dead zone, I can come and go as I please." Garlic smirked as he and Basil walked up a flight of stairs, while Garlic transformed back into a midget. Finally, they placed Trunks into a suitable dungeon on a pile of hay, while Basil produced a bottle, and opened it as Garlic and Basil moved out of the dungeon. Sleeping gas filled the room, keeping Trunks asleep.  
  
"Uh, what are you going to do with him?"  
  
"I was planning on exchanging him with that dragonball I had, but not before I had a little fun with him first." Garlic smirked again. "But first, I had better get Chilli and my other henchmen back."  
  
Goten listened as hard as he could, while Garlic and Basil moved away. He kept hidden when Garlic moved just outside the castle, and proceeded to move out of the dead zone again.   
  
"Basil, you stay here and guard the human." Garlic ordered.  
  
"Yes boss."  
  
With that, Garlic disappeared through the portal, leaving Basil to go back into the castle and do as he was ordered. Goten cursed as he watched. Now was the best time to get Trunks out of there, with only Basil there. He cautiously floated to where Trunks' dungeon was, outside the stone wall, and powered up a ki ball.  
  
"SSHOOOOOMM!"  
  
Basil stumbled on the stone staircase as the castle rocked with the explosion. "Hey! What's going on?" He protested, leaning on the wall until the shaking stopped. He proceeded to run to where Trunks was.  
  
"I was sure that bottle would have been working for another two days..."  
  
Goten had blasted a nice neat hole into the stone wall, away from where he sensed Trunks' ki. He almost got a lungful of gas himself, if he hadn't noticed the bottle pouring it out. Holding his breath, he flew into the dungeon, and lifted up Trunks, getting the hell out of there.  
  
Basil slammed open the dungeon door, only to see a big hole in the wall, with the retreating forms of Trunks and Goten in the distance.  
  
"HEY!" Basil yelled after them. "I am going to get into so much trouble because of this...."   
  
Not wanting to displease his 'boss', however, he flew into the air after them, only to have them disappear behind a boulder. Basil flew after them, but found nothing on the said boulder.   
  
"Hey, Trunks! Wake up!" Goten hissed quietly, slapping his friend lightly, as he hid behind another boulder, this one conveniently L shaped, an upthrust of rock hiding them from Basil.   
  
"Wake up." Goten hissed again, shaking Trunks. Trunks snorted as he awoke, and looked up at Goten.  
  
"Heeeey Goten! Fancy seeing you here!" Trunks smiled loopily.  
  
"Trunks! Snap out of it! We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Uh?" Trunks wondered aloud. "Where's here?"  
  
"I dunno. Some weird dimension." Goten explained. "I think I know how to get out of here, but I need your help."  
  
"Wha.... What about Marron?"  
  
"She's fine." Goten explained. "Look, we don't have time, okay. But I need you for the fusion."  
  
"Huh? Why?"  
  
"Just do it!" Goten hissed.  
  
"S'fine." Trunks sniffed, and shakily got up.  
  
/Great. He's out of it./ Goten thought to himself. /Like this, he might not be able to do the fusion properly./  
  
Goten, however, had some unexpected help when Basil spotted Trunks getting up from behind the boulder and hit him with a good ki blast, giving the demi-saiyjin a good knock on the head.  
  
"HEY!" Trunks protested. Do you MIND!?" Angrily, Trunks sent back an even better ki blast at Basil. It couldn't kill him, but he floated in midair in the dead zone, badly burnt and falling into unconsciousness.  
  
"Heh! He wasn't so tough." Trunks gloated. "What was the hurry for?"  
  
"That Garlic is going to come back in any moment," Goten explained. "And we need to get out of here."  
  
"Or what? Garlic isn't that tough either." Trunks mused. "Besides, if we got out now, without getting rid of him, who knows what a bad guy like that would do once he's let loose?"  
  
"We can't 'get rid of him', Trunks." Goten explained. "He's immortal. In fact, we're all immortal now."  
  
"What?" Trunks stared at Goten, surprised by this information. "All of us?"  
  
Goten nodded gravely.  
  
Trunks hung his head. "Then I guess it's pretty pointless, fighting him, huh?"  
  
Goten shrugged.  
  
"Hey, I suppose we can still catch him..." Trunks thought aloud.  
  
"Shouldn't we get out of here first? We can figure it all out later!" Goten asked worriedly.  
  
"All right. Okay." Trunks finally said, and prepared to power up along with Goten, and dance the fusion dance.  
  
"Fuuuuuuu ...sion ... HA!"  
  
Light enveloped the two, and soon formed Gotenks. The fusion smirked arrogantly, and began to power up into super saiyjin 3, yelling as his hair grew to its incredible golden length.  
  
Meanwhile, Master Roshi was having a nice relaxing day under the sun, laid out on a folding chair and catching some rays, a magazine covering his face as he rested. He was soon wakened by the sound of a jet approaching and landing on the island.  
  
"Huh?" Roshi lifted the magazine off of his face, to see what was up. The last thing he expected to see was Marron stepping out of a badly wrecked jet, covered with cuts and bruises all over, with a tear streaked face, and lifting out her dead parents, Krillen and Eighteen.  
  
Roshi could only gape in horror, at the loss of his pupil and friend.  
  
"Oh Kami..."  
  
A/N: Please don't forget; Review, review, review 


End file.
